This invention relates generally to air ionization systems and in particular to air ionization systems for use with internal combustion engines.
The prior art is replete with inventions designed to increase the efficiency of internal combustion engines. Many of these inventions have focused on techniques designed to improve the mixing of air and fuel.
An ionized mixture of air and fuel mixes more thoroughly, thereby improving the fuel's combustion. In addition, most electrostatic techniques produce some ozone as a byproduct of the ionization process. Ozone reacts more readily with hydrocarbons than oxygen does. Furthermore, electrically charged liquid fuel droplets resist coalescing into larger droplets, thereby permitting the fuel to be mixed more thoroughly with the air.
A number of patents disclose methods and apparatuses for ionizing combustion air and/or fuel prior to combustion. Examples are: U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,746; U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,004; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,017; U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,408; U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,062; U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,095; U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,783; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,294. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art has recognized, however, that D.C. voltages in excess of 5000 volts tend to produce large amounts of ozone. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,743, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Ozone is very reactive and will degrade metal, plastic and rubber components. It is therefore necessary in some circumstances to limit the amount of ozone produced during ionization of air.
My earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,801 disclosed an electrokinetic apparatus for ionizing and moving air while minimizing the production of ozone and oxides of nitrogen. The disclosure of that patent is incorporated herein by reference. That patent, however, did not disclose any apparatus or method for ionizing combustion air for internal combustion engines.